Everybody Wins!
by KolKolKol
Summary: Random America/Canada smex, with a little voyeuristic surprise at the end! Includes creepy France, mind-raped England, and Russia, too!


**I do not own Hetalia!**

**WARNING: America/Canada Smex!! With creepy voyeuristic Kumajiro! And creepy voyeuristic France (because who doesn't love that?)!!**

**______________________  
**

"Hey, America," Canada said, grinning at him from over the top of his book.

"Hey, Canada." America's hair was was still wet from his shower, the short blond waves plastered to his head. Clad only in a pair of jeans, he walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"What are you up to?" Canada asked.

"Just saying hello." America leaned forward and pressed his lips to Canada's. He smiled affectionately when he pulled away. "Hello," he said softly, smiling back.

"Hello, my hero," Canada whispered, and he kissed him again.

"Hey, how's your head?" America asked, carefully running his hand over the lump on the side of Canada's head.

"It's fine, America, really." Canada smiled as America looked at him with concern.

"I'm going to kill Cuba," America muttered.

"It wasn't his fault," Canada said softly. "We do look a lot alike."

"I don't carry a polar bear around with me everywhere."

"I'm sure Cuba simply didn't see Kumajirou. Calm down, eh? I'm fine."

America winced, remembering. "I'm sorry, Matty."

"It's all right, Al. It wasn't your fault; you don't need to apologize."

"How can I make it up to you?" America asked, and Canada detected a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I dunno, maybe this, I guess," Canada leaned forward and kissed America slowly, moving his hands to America's shoulders. "This works, eh?"

"This is perfect." America cupped his face in his hands to kiss him better, and Canada set his book on the coffee table.

America smiled in his way that made him look like a playful little boy and his blue eyes sparkled as he picked Canada up off the couch and carried him into the bedroom. He grinned as he set Canada down on the bed, climbing on top of him to kiss him better. Canada sighed in pleasure as America's tongue entered his mouth and he stroked his chest with light fingers. America shivered and rested his full weight on Canada's body, kissing him harder. Beginning to breathe faster, Canada unzipped America's pants and fumbled to undo the button. After a moment, he got it open and pushed America's pants down as America's hands lifted his shirt off Canada's body. The Canadian gasped in ecstasy as he began caressing his chest.

Canada looked at America, who seemed intent on kissing the life out of him. His body automatically arched upwards as the American's hands traveled the length of his abdomen, settling on his pants and pulling them off. He could feel the hardness of his erection through his boxers, and he trembled as America trailed his lips down his neck and to his collarbone. America was teasing him, he knew, and he rubbed his waist with both hands, trying to make him go on. If there was one good thing about him, it was that America was not patient in the slightest. He let Canada take off his boxers, kissing him heatedly.

America had to break the kiss in order to lean over Canada to one side of the bed. He shivered when Canada began kissing his neck, causing him to accidentally drop the vial of lubricant he had retrieved from his bedside table. Canada caught it easily. When America reached for it, Canada kept it just out of his reach, smiling deviously.

"All right, all right, you win." America gave in, grinning.

"Good, eh." Canada winked, dragging America's head back down again. Kissing him ardently, Canada uncapped the lubricant and began spreading it onto America's swelling erection. America moaned loudly, pressing into Canada's hands.

"Oh God, Matt, damn," America groaned into their kiss.

"Don't swear, Al. You know England doesn't like it, and it isn't very attractive," Canada reprimanded, smiling and kissing America's cheek.

"England swears more than someone's senile grandmother," America muttered. "But as for attractive, well..."

"How would you like it if I went around swearing all the time?" Canada asked, squirting more lubricant out of the vial.

America chuckled. "Now that's something I'd like to see."

"Well, I doubt you will, eh," Canada purred, wiping the excess lubricant off his hands and onto America's chest.

"Ready, Matt?" America asked, positioning himself at Canada's entrance.

"Y-yeah, Al, I'm ready." Canada groaned and arched again as America slowly slid into him, pausing to let him get used to it.

"Canada? Matt?" America asked. Canada looked up at him with lust-filled eyes and nodded quickly. America began his rhythmic thrusts, kissing Canada hungrily.

"Aah...America," Canada moaned, and America noticed how it was the only situation where Canada ever let his voice get louder. Even when Cuba was hitting him, he still didn't even yell. America shook his head; he would think about murdering Cuba later. "Alfred!" Canada cried, and America bent back down to kiss Canada again. Tongues intertwined and battled for dominance as America began thrusting his hips faster and faster.

"Matt, I love you," America sighed, grinding his hips forcefully against Canada's.

"I love you too, Al," Canada groaned. America crashed his lips into Canada's as he reached his climax, crying out in ecstasy. Canada threw his head back, shaking with release.

America dropped on top of Canada's chest, panting. Canada ran his fingers through America's mussed hair, smiling fondly.

"Hey Al?" he asked softly, trying to slow his breathing.

"Yeah, Matt?" America said, resting his chin on Canada's shoulder.

"Do you feel ... like someone's ... watching us?" Canada looked up at him with confusion, hoping it wasn't France again; they had boarded up the window after that incident. Simultaneously, they looked to the side at the corner of the room. Sitting there was a small white polar bear.

"Kumajirou-san?" Canada asked. "How long have you been there?" If a polar bear could smile, that was definitely what Kumajirou was doing.

"Er....that's kinda creepy, Matty," America commented, glancing at the polar bear.

"Definitely," Canada murmured. Kumajiro blinked and curled up on the floor, closing his eyes. "Well, I doubt he was doing anything. Probably just sleeping," Canada decided. "He does that a lot."

Meanwhile, at the World Conference Building...

"Pay up," France said to China.

"It was America, not Canada," China said. "So I win the bet."

"You expect to see who topped through a camera in a polar bear's collar?" France asked. "It was obviously Canada."

"No, that was America. He had the bomber jacket on throughout the first half."

"Yeah, but--" France paused, watching the screen again. "Oh, wait, look!"

"Bloody hell," England muttered. "They're goin' at it again!"

"And Canada's topping this time!" France said, beaming with pride. "Well, it was me who raised him," he said modestly.

"Shh!" Russia whispered, watching the screen with a faint smile on his face. Everybody immediately shut up, though they were pretty sure that he had no idea what America and Canada were doing.

"Wait," England said quietly. "So who wins the bet now?"

After a pause, Russia looked up. "Everybody wins!" he murmured, turning back to the screen.

**_______  
**

**Thanks for reading! Erm, yeah, this is rather weird, and probably suckish. Meh, who cares? Reviews please?**

**Oh, and if you find any grammatical or spelling errors, could you please tell me? I'm kinda anal about that.**

**... *snickers* Haha, 'anal'...  
**


End file.
